Los héroes del olimpo y el principe del mar
by Kamishiro Yuki
Summary: Era una cosa común, algunos semidioses nunca podían llegar a alguno de los campamentos. Algunos enfrentaban sus destinos lo mejor que podían, algunos estaban atrapados en algún lugar esperando a ser rescatados. Aún así, los hijos de los grandes se preguntaban como nunca habían escuchado hablar de Percy Jackson. AU. No Oc
1. Chapter 1

_Aclaraciones: Este es un AU donde Percy jamás fue encontrado por Grover ni llevado al campamento, razón por la cuál no pudo ser el héroe de la profecía, siendo el héroe de la profecía Nico, quien fue liberado del casino lotus justo cuando todo comenzó, de igual manera Nico tomó el lugar de Percy en la profecía de los 7._

* * *

 _Los héroes del olimpo y el príncipe del mar._

 _ **Capítulo 1: Héroes, profecías y cosas perdidas.**_

Annabeth miró el mapa con indicaciones de ataque que reposaba inocentemente sobre la mesa del comedor del Argo ll. Suspiró, sus manos agarraron su cabello rubio y lo ataron a una coleta de caballo como siempre que estaban a punto de ir a una misión.

Después del último año y medio donde no solo tuvo que vérselas junto con sus amigos a los titanes también habían tenido que vérselas contra los gigantes, estaba exhausta.

Pero no podía renunciar ahora, no cuando estaba tan cerca de descifrar aquel misterio que la había tenido con el corazón en un puño durante todo este tiempo. Sabía que no era su responsabilidad, que ni siquiera entendía exactamente lo que había pasado, pero se lo prometió a Luke en su lecho de muerte.

Todo había comenzado con el fin de la guerra contra los titanes.

— _Ethan. Yo. Todos los no reclamados. No permitan…No permitan que vuelva a suceder— Luke se encontraba pálido mientras sostenía la mano de Thalia y miraba a Nico y Annabeth._

— _No lo haremos— Contesto Nico, Annabeth tenía los ojos llorosos mientras miraba al que había sido una de las personas más importantes de su vida desangrándose mientras la vida se escapaba de sus ojos._

— _Podemos conseguir ambrosía, y… — Grover lloraba abiertamente mientras se arrodillaba a lado del rubio._

— _Grover, eres uno de los sátiros más valientes que existen.— Luke soltó un suspiro de cansancio— No hay nada que hacer por mí._

 _Annabeth sentía una opresión en el pecho mientras sus manos estaban completamente frías, no sabía cómo podía seguir mirando esa imagen mientras las fuerzas abandonaban a Luke. Los ojos del rubio comenzaban a cerrarse,— díganle que lo siento._

— _¿A quién?— preguntó Thalia, su mirada a diferencia de los otros no se encontraban cubiertos de lágrimas pero su voz sonó un poco fracturada._

 _Luke esbozo una última y pequeña sonrisa mientras sus ojos se cerraban. —Percy._

Durante meses Annabeth y los demás buscaron a un chico llamado Percy, era un nombre extraño, incluso llegó a pensar que se trataba de una chica, pero Luke dijo "sálvenlo" así que eso reducía sus posibilidades. Indagaron entre las filas de Kronos y preguntando a dioses, no obstante, ninguno supo darles respuesta, o tal vez no querían.

Al final, después de un año y medio y de los acontecimientos con Gaia, lograron obtener una pista. Un extraño encuentro de palabras con uno de los dioses con los que menos hablaron en sus vidas, Poseidón.

 _El sal_ _ó_ _n del Olimpo se encontraba festejando, aun en contra de todo pronóstico, los semidioses ganaron, la madre tierra se encontraba dormida nuevamente, y el Olimpo se encontraba a salvo_ _…_ _otra vez._

 _Los romanos quedaron fascinados al contemplar el Olimpo, aunque fue dif_ _í_ _cil para ellos el tener que concentrarse lo suficiente como para lograr que los dioses no tuvieran un desequilibrio de personalidad, todo estaba saliendo bien._

 _Las ninfas bailaban, los dioses cantaban y los semidioses disfrutaban de un momento de paz, por primera vez en meses._

 _El sol estaba posado en el horizonte haciendo las nubes a su alrededor de un color rosa c_ _á_ _lido, el sonido de las olas parec_ _í_ _an hacer eco a las voces de los chicos de Apolo y todos los campistas parec_ _í_ _an estar pasando un buen rato junto._

 _Annabeth se encontraba con Jason, Leo, Piper, Nico y Thalia sentados en el suelo recargados en una de las paredes del gran palacio hablando de lo que har_ _í_ _an una vez que regresaran y el cómo podr_ _í_ _an mantenerse en contacto. Todo bien hasta ese momento. Fue entonces cuando el dios del mar se acercó con sus t_ _í_ _picas bermudas y un vaso de n_ _é_ _ctar en la mano._

— _Debo decir, que ha sido sorprendente el cómo ha resultado todo._ _—_ _Los ojos verdes intensos del dios del mar eran intimidantes, y a pesar de que parec_ _í_ _a disfrutar de la tarde las palabras que dec_ _í_ _a sonaban como si estuviera cansado._

— _Umm,_ _¿_ _gracias?_ _—_ _Jason respondi_ _ó_ _alzando la mirada hab_ _í_ _a el dios. Poseidón parec_ _í_ _a tener ojeras resaltando sus ojos verdes y algunas canas se asomaban en su cabello._

— _No me mal interpreten, por supuesto me alegra que todo este embrollo terminara,_ _—_ _Poseidón les dedico una peque_ _ñ_ _a sonrisa_ _—_ _pero me temo que la paz no ser_ _á_ _por mucho tiempo._ _—_ _El dios paso su vista por cada uno de los presentes, pero Annabeth pudo jurar que cuando les miró a Nico, Jason y Thalia duró m_ _á_ _s._

— _Disculpe,_ _¿_ _a qué se refiere?_ _—_ _interrumpi_ _ó_ _Thalia poniéndose de pie siendo seguida por los dem_ _á_ _s._

— _Lamento que sea justo despu_ _é_ _s de todo lo que ha pasado pero, supongo que tengo que decirles algo respecto a la misi_ _ó_ _n que les espera una vez salgan de aqu_ _í_ _._

 _Annabeth pudo escuchar el quejido reprimido de varios de sus amigos, seguro que Poseidón tambi_ _é_ _n las hab_ _í_ _a escuchado pero simplemente no les prestó atenci_ _ó_ _n._

— _Necesitaran esto._ _—_ _Poseidón tomo la mano de Annabeth y depositó un silbato para perros en ella._ _—_ _Necesitaran ayuda. Pueden llamar a uno de mis hijos con esto._

— _Wow wow, espere un momento._ _—_ _Leo dio un paso al frente._ _—_ _Ni siquiera sabemos de qué nos está hablando y_ _¿_ _ya necesitamos ayuda?_

 _Poseid_ _ó_ _n lo vio con molestia y despu_ _é_ _s suspir_ _ó_ _._ _—_ _Necesito que encuentren algo, algo importante. Si no lo hacen y cae en manos equivocadas_ _…—_ _el dios neg_ _ó_ _con la cabeza._

— _¿_ _Que se supone que perdi_ _ó_ _?_ _—_ _pregunto Piper._

— _M_ _á_ _s que perder,_ _—_ _el dios del mar hizo una mueca de disgusto_ _—_ _se podr_ _í_ _a decir que fue robado._

 _Annabeth tuvo ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra uno de los muros del Olimpo,_ _¿_ _Por qu_ _é_ _los dioses siempre perd_ _í_ _an as_ _í_ _sus cosas?_

— _No importa lo que es, lo sabr_ _á_ _n cuando lo encuentren._

— _Pero_ _…_ _\- intent_ _ó_ _replicar Annabeth._

— _S_ _é_ _que lo encontraran, despu_ _é_ _s de todo, el ladr_ _ó_ _n fue el ni_ _ñ_ _o de Hermes._

 _Y antes de que si quiera alguien pudiera decir algo m_ _á_ _s el dios hab_ _í_ _a desaparecido dejando atr_ _á_ _s un suave susurro que sonaba a algo similar a_ _"_ _Percy_ _"_ _._

Annabeth seguía sin saber que era lo que Luke (porque estaba segura de que había sido Luke) había robado, sin embargo, estaba segura que si buscaba lo que sea que se le había perdido al dios del mar acabaría encontrando respuestas.

Miró el silbato que reposaba sobre el mapa que habían estado usando para buscar el tesoro de Poseidón. La rubia no estaba segura de cómo usar esa cosa pero decidió no pensar en ello en el momento. Ya le dolía suficiente la cabeza por repasar una y otra vez las palabras de Rachel una vez habían llegado al campamento. Como siempre una profecía lista para destrozar los pocos nervios que le quedaban.

 _El tesoro robado jamás encontrado_

 _atrapados en los recuerdos sin fin siguiendo su canto_

 _la sangre derramada del cielo y la tierra son la llave_

 _liberando la destrucción necesaria._

Annabeth suspiró por lo que parecía la milésima vez del día mientras tomaba asiento y apreciaba el paisaje del campamento a través de la proa del barco. Nada como salvar al mundo una tercera vez.

 _ **/-/-/**_

Thalia Grace odiaba los sueños, para ella ya había tenido suficiente con los años que fue convertida en un árbol, tenía sueños bastantes raros algunos incluían ardillas, pero, cuando eras un semidiós no te podías dar el gusto de tener un descanso tranquilo. Y ahora mismo, los sueños se habían puesto peor que antes.

Se encontraba en medio del princesa Andrómeda, el cielo era oscuro y truenos dorados aparecían en el cielo retumbando en sus oídos, el mar se agitaba violentamente y en frente de ella se encontraba un sarcófago dorado, el sarcófago de Kronos . No se podía mover, sentía sus extremidades pesadas pero tenía su lanza y escudo a la vista, sabía que era un sueño, debía serlo, después de todo Kronos fue derrotado gracias al sacrificio de Luke. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba ese maldito sarcófago.

—Hey, cara de pino,— Thalia había estado demasiado concertada en el sarcófago como para prestar atención al chico frente a ella.—llegas tarde.— Era alto y un poco musculoso, tenía el cabello negro al igual que ella pero con un mechón blanco y los ojos más verdes que jamás hubiera visto. Vestía unos jeans un poco rotos, tenis azules, una camiseta azul claro con un dibujo cómico de quien parecía Poseidón, una chamarra blanca con azul que parecía ser de alguna escuela y un chocker negro en su cuello del cual colgaba una perlita de cristal. Iba armado con un escudo que tenía diferentes dibujos intrincados y un tridente plateado con grabados en lo que parecía ser algún tipo de piedra preciosa.

Antes de que Thalia pudiera contestar algo el sarcófago de Kronos comenzó a emitir una luz dorada intensa.

—Aquí viene.— El chico dejo de mirarla para concentrase en el sarcófago dorado poniendo en guardia.  
Thalia prontamente siguió su ejemplo y se puso a la defensiva. No entendía que pasaba pero si realmente lo que estaba en ese sarcófago era Kronos no podía hacer nada más que luchar, aun si fuera un sueño. —Oye, cara de pino. Uno de los dos tendrá que salir de aquí.

—¿Quién…— justo cuando Thalia había volteado para mirar al chico el sarcófago se abrió estrepitosamente, antes de que la peligra pudiera reaccionar rayos de oscuridad salieron de este y se enredaron en el cuerpo del chico intentando jalarlo hacia el abismo de oscuridad que mostraba el sarcófago mientras la misma risa escalofriante que Thalia recordaba años antes hacía eco por toda la habitación.

—¡No!—Thalia gritó comenzando a atacar a los tentáculos de oscuridad.

—Thals— el chico le dirigió una sonrisa llena de tristeza que hizo que el corazón de la chica se estremeciera. —Estaré bien, corre.— Una onda de oscuridad la mando a volar mientras el de ojos verdes era tragado por el sarcófago.

—¡PERCY!

Thalia despertó con la sensación de haber sido despertada por su propio grito, estaba bañada en sudor, la lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, la opresión en su pecho no desaparecía y el eco de la risa de Kronos seguía presente en su mente.

—¿Teniente?— algunas cazadoras se asomaban en la entrada de su tienda con caras preocupadas.

Thalia les miró, no estaba segura de que había sido eso, pero estaba segura de que tenía que ir al campamento mestizo en cuanto antes.

* * *

 _Quiero aclarar que nadie conoce a Percy aún, y la razón por la que Thalia sabe su nombre es la misma razón por la cuál Percy sabia el suyo en los libros sin siquiera conocerla._

 _Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aclaraciones: Este es un AU donde Percy jamás fue encontrado por Grover ni llevado al campamento, razón por la cuál no pudo ser el héroe de la profecía, siendo el héroe de la profecía Nico, quien fue liberado del casino lotus justo cuando todo comenzó, de igual manera Nico tomó el lugar de Percy en la profecía de los 7._

* * *

 **Los héroes del olimpo y el príncipe del mar.**

 _Capítulo 2: Flores y pesadillas._

Frank suspiraba mientras se dirigía a la enfermería en la casa grande, había estado sufriendo una migraña durante los últimos tres días sin poder dormir bien y ciertamente estaba comenzando a volverle loco. Eso más las reuniones constantes que Annabeth había comenzado a hacer no estaban ayudando en nada a calmarlo. Esperaba que Will pudiera socorrerlo antes de la reunión de esa tarde o mejor aún antes de que llegarán las cazadoras de Artemisa.

Frank tocó la puerta, escuchó unas voces susurrando y enseguida la voz de Will diciéndole que entrara.

Abrió la puerta y pudo ver al rubio ordenando algunos medicamentos en un pequeño botiquín y a Grover acostado en una de las camas con algunas flores a su alrededor.

—Hey, hola Frank. — Will le saludo con una sonrisa y Grover le miró cansado.

—Hola, — Frank intentó sonreír hasta que una punzada en su cabeza le detuvo— ¿estás ocupado?

—No realmente. — Will cerró el botiquín en el que estaba trabajando. — En qué puedo ayudarte? — Will le miró de arriba a abajo como si tratará de escanearlo y saber cuál era el problema.

—Migraña, creo.

— ¿Migraña? — Frank asintió.

—No he dormido muy bien los últimos días.

—De acuerdo, siéntate un momento. — el rubio señaló la cama siguiente a donde se encontraba Grover.

Una vez sentado Frank pudo apreciar que algunas de las flores eran plantas medicinales, jazmín, azar, menta y entre ellas, algunas resplandecían, haciéndolas ver increíblemente lindas.

—Bien, mira hacía arriba.

Frank hizo caso mientras Will comenzaba a examinarlo con una lampara y a hacer preguntas de rutina sobre su alimentación, peleas, misiones, golpes o alguna maldición olvidada y cosas que para su gusto parecían ser el día a día de todos los mestizos.

—Parece ser que no es nada físico.— Will tenía un brazo cruzado mientras que el otro se recargaba en este y su mano posaba pensativamente en su mentón. —Alguna razón para tu falta de sueño? Pesadillas o alguna visión?

El canadiense se tensó, ciertamente Frank era de los semidioses que podían presumir el casi no tener sueños premonitorios, visitas por parte de su padre, pesadillas o algo por el estilo, algo de lo cual a pesar de no presumirlo se sentía un tanto aliviado, lo sabía por parte de sus amigos y una que otra vez propia, aquel sentimiento de impotencia al no poder hacer nada mientras veías algún indicio de las misiones que debías de llevar a cabo. Ciertamente nada agradable para los mestizos pero a veces resultaba de cierta ayuda.

Sin embargo tal vez era por esa falta de sueños que lo pasado en las últimas noches lo había desequilibrado.

—Bueno, he estado teniendo algunos sueños pero,—ante la vista de Will, el joven romano parecía haberse hecho más pequeño, como un niño regañado que estaba a punto de confesar alguna travesura— no es como si entendiera bien lo que aparece en mis sueños. Tal vez solo es el estrés.

— ¿A qué sueños te refieres?

—Humm,— Frank cerro un momento los ojos tratando de recordar— no son sueños como tal, es más como una sensación de asfixia sabes, como si me estuviera ahogando.— El pelinegro llevo su mano derecha a su pecho, como si intentara suprimir la sensación inexistente de asfixia — Puede que como dices simplemente sea el estrés.

Will había estado presente en todas las reuniones recientes al igual que él, mientras Annabeth trataba de descifrar la profecía y decidir por donde deberían comenzar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde (¿por qué?, enserio, ¿por qué al menos las profecías no podían dar una dirección o fecha en específico?), Will sabía perfectamente lo tensas que habían comenzado a estar las cosas después de que Rachel soltara una nueva profecía (juraba que el rubio tenía ganas de golpear a su propio padre)

—Pero,— la voz del rubio lo saco de sus divagaciones— creo que será mejor que intentes descansar un poco antes de que lleguen las cazadoras, sabes cómo pueden llegar a ser de intensas.

Frank asintió, intensas a su parecer era una palabra bastante adecuada para describir a esas chicas.

Will decidió retirarse dejando descansar a Frank prometiendo regresar por él y Grover una vez que las cazadoras llegaran.

Una vez en silencio, Frank se dispuso a intentar dormir, que siendo honestos era algo que se moría de ganas por hacer pero algo le decía que no lo haría.

— Parece como si alguien tratara de comunicarse contigo.—Grover, que hasta el momento Frank había olvidado que se encontraba en la cama de a lado, habló. —Suena como un enlace por empatía fallido.—Frank le miró, el sátiro se encontraba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Fallido? —Frank recordaba en algún momento haber escuchado a un fauno llamado Don explicarle a Hazel lo que era un vínculo de empatía, cosa que no tenía ningún sentido en ese momento porque Frank no tenía lo que se podía describir como una relación estrecha con ningún fauno o sátiro.

—Sí,— el nuevo señor de lo salvaje le miro pensativo— los sátiros podemos hacerlo sin decirle a la otra persona a veces pero, algunas otras criaturas como las ninfas o fantasmas pueden hacer enlaces empáticos o similares pero no tan potentes, varios solo te producen sensaciones sin ningún conocimiento o información.

Frank le miró, al parecer todos los días se podía aprender algo nuevo acerca del mundo en el que vivían. Grover al notar su mirada se sonrojo rápidamente y comenzó a balbucear tímidamente—Por supuesto que siempre puede ser otra cosa, tú sabes, justo como Will dijo el cansancio nos pega a todos y no es como si algún espíritu maligno te estuviera acechando y no huelo un enlace maligno en ti que pudiera…—Frank dejo de escuchar al mayor, había olvidado que el nuevo señor de lo salvaje era un chico igual de tímido que él.

—Gracias.— le interrumpió Frank.

Grover le dedicó una leve sonrisa. — Sabes últimamente yo tampoco he podido dormir bien, así que uso algunas de estas flores, son relajantes. —Grover le tendió una de las flores que tenía.

— Usualmente sirven mejor si haces té con ellas, pero creo que puedo hacer que su aroma te ayude a dormir por un rato.

Frank aceptó las flores y una vez que Grover le dio la indicación aspiró profundamente el aroma de las hierbas. Era curioso como los diferentes aromas se mezclaban junto dándole una sensación de frescura.

Lo último que Frank pensó antes de caer profundamente dormido fue que las flores brillantes que tenía Grover olían a brisa de mar.

/-/-/

Grover miró como Frank se relaja y quedaba lentamente dormido rodeado de sus flores. Si es que se le podían llamar así.

Grover llevaba una semana con un ligero problema con sus poderes, no podía dejar de generar flores y plantas a donde fuera que pasará y si bien en realidad eso no dañaba a nadie, al contrario eran plantas relajantes y realmente lo ayudaban a dormir, no podía evitar sentirse mal cada que generaba las flores azules brillantes que olían a mar. Grover nunca antes había visto ese tipo de flores, pero cada que las pequeñas florecían le generaban una nostalgia enorme.

Había comenzado a ir con Will para encontrar algún tipo de remedio para ellas pero el rubio tampoco sabía qué hacer.

Grover se quedó sentado en silencio observando la lenta respiración de Frank.

/-/-/

Nico se encontraba sentado en medio de la sala de reuniones junto con los otros jefes de cabaña , la teniente de Artermisa, Reyna, los otros seis de la profecía, quienes se encontraban cayendo de sueño, y Quiron. Las cazadoras habían tardado más de lo pensado gracias al ataque de algunas empusas, provocando que llegarán a mitad de la madrugada e invocando una reunión a primera hora de la mañana. Se podía decir que los chicos no brincaban de la emoción por levantarse temprano en su día libre.

El italiano sabía de los importante que era esto, esta misión era extraña, no contaban con pistas que seguir más que el aviso de Poseidón, el silbato que les dio y la profecía de Rachel que nadie entendía. Perfecto.

Nadie estaba seguro por donde comenzar, o eso era hasta que su prima llegó, bastante alterada.

Si bien Nico no podría presumir que se llevaba de maravilla con la hija de Zeus, cosa bastante curiosa teniendo en cuenta que su mejor amigo era Jason, la manera brusca en que llegó le preocupó. Thalia era una chica ruda, las empusas no eran ningún problema para ella que le causara ese nivel de agitación, algo más debía de haber pasado.

Apenas Thalia hubiera comenzado de contar su sueño Nico sintió un leve déjà vu.

—Tenemos que buscar ese tonto barco de Luke.— la hija de Zeus golpeo la mesa— No sé cómo y no sé por qué, pero si hay alguna posibilidad de que Kronos siga con vida entonces...

—Pero él fue derrotado,— le interrumpió Jason— Ustedes estuvieron ahí, tal vez solo ha sido un sueño raro.

—Bueno, sí, pero no tenemos idea de que pasó con ese barco. — Interrumpió Nico.— Es decir, sabíamos de él y estuvimos a bordo, pero durante la batalla final nunca apareció.

-Creímos que había sido destruido junto con Océano. —Nico miro a Grover, el sátiro se la había pasado raro los últimos días, sin contar las flores que parecían crecer de la nada a su alrededor, eso ya comenzaba a exceder lo extraño en opinión del Nico. El castaño continuó. — Ustedes saben, cuando Poseidón dejó la Atlántida y se unió a los otros dioses.

Eso pareció captar la atención de Reyna a su lado.

—Nep- ¿Poseidon dejo su reino?

—Sí, el asedio a la Atlántida duró meses durante la guerra pasada. — Annabeth había bajado su intensidad de los últimos días, cosa que Nico agradecía. —Poseidón había decidió quedarse bajo el mar y luchar contra el titán mientras los demás dioses luchaban, casi al final en la batalla final por alguna razón decidió salir a ayudar.

Reyna asintió, Nico podía ver su cerebro ponerse a trabajar. — Los dioses del mar siempre han sido,— la pretor hizo un ademan con su mano— frívolos.

Clarisse dio un golpe en la mesa haciendo brincar a todos los presentes, incluso a los que estaban medio dormidos. — Poseidón esto Poseidón lo otro ¿qué importa? si el sueño de cara de pino es verdad, —chocó un puño contra su palma—entonces nos desharemos de ese tonto bote y buscamos la cosa que quiere el cara de pez.

Nico pudo ver a Leo y Annabeth a punto de decir algo cuando Clarisse recibió un codazo por parte de Frank.

Ahora bien eso era raro, no porque Frank no le hubiera dado codazos a Clarisse antes o hubiera defendido a Poseidón en discusiones anteriores, de alguna manera Frank y Clarisse parecían entenderse perfectamente a pesar de ser Griega y Romano, tenían más sinergia que otros medios hermanos, lo raro era que Clarisse no intentará arrancarle la cabeza por ello. Aunque Nico recordaba a Reyna decir que el asiático no había lucido bien los últimos días, no pensó que estuviera lo suficientemente mal para que Clarisse fuera considerada.

Nico hizo nota mental de invitar a Frank a jugar MitoMagic.

* * *

 _Wow! he tardado un año en actualizar, definitivamente debo mejorar esto!_  
 _Si quieren ejercer presión social no olviden visitarme en mi twitter!_

 _Gracias a mi hermosa beta por este capitulo!_

 _Dudas y sugerencias(?) Reviews!_


End file.
